Un nouveau départ
by N'Elvira
Summary: /!\Spoiler/!\ La quatrième grande guerre shinobi vient de s'achever et la vie semble reprendre son cours. Il faut maintenant panser les blessures et réapprendre à se connaitre. Cette fiction se déroule entre la fin de la guerre et le départ de Sasuke en voyage de rédemption. Elle traitera de l'équipe 7 et plus particulièrement de la relation entre Sasuke et Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Le ciel n'avait jamais paru aussi beau aux yeux de Sakura. En réalité, tout lui paraissait plus beau depuis quelque temps. Le souffle de paix qui avait envahi le monde shinobi l'avait sublimé et les créatures qui vivaient en son sein pouvaient aspirer à un avenir meilleur. Sakura envisageait enfin le sien plus sereinement. Elle allait enfin pouvoir être heureuse... N'était-ce pas les paroles que Naruto avait lui-même prononcées lorsque Kaguya fut défaite ? Si et il avait raison.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, Sakura travaillait à temps plein au sein de l'hôpital de Konoha. Ce conflit avait fait des ravages et même si Naruto avait préservé une bonne partie des shinobis de l'alliance grâce à son chakra, ils étaient encore nombreux à devoir lutter contre des blessures héritées du front. Sakura était devenue un ninja médecin reconnu, alors son devoir était de se trouver au chevet de ces hommes et de ces femmes qui avaient si vaillamment combattu. C'était comme cela que Tsunade-sama l'avait formée et elle en était fière.

Arpentant les couloirs de l'hôpital d'un pas franc, elle salua de nombreux collègues avec la joie qui l'animait habituellement. Sakura prit alors le temps de visiter quelques shinobis avant de rejoindre la chambre des deux jeunes gens qu'elle affectionnait tant. Il était difficile d'évoquer les ninjas blessés au combat sans citer le héros de cette guerre et son meilleur ami. Naruto et Sasuke étaient très certainement les deux shinobis qui avaient le plus besoin de repos à Konoha. Le combat final qui les avait opposés fut destructeur, Sakura était bien placée pour pouvoir en témoigner. Les soins qu'elle leur avait apportés lorsqu'elle les avait retrouvés agonisants furent succincts, mais suffisants pour les remettre sur pied et leur permettre d'annuler le Tsukuyomi Infini. Il allait leur falloir du temps maintenant et beaucoup de repos pour panser toutes les blessures... Quant à leurs bras, il s'agissait d'une autre difficulté que seule Tsunade-sama pouvait résoudre.

Concernant maintenant les raisons de ce combat... il avait été impossible de les passer complètement sous silence. Néanmoins, si dissimuler la totalité des faits ne fut pas envisageable, ils furent amoindris avec succès. Après tout, seule l'équipe sept originelle était au courant de la vérité, toute la vérité. Kakashi-sensei avait soutenu ses élèves sur la version à donner, passant notamment sous silence l'exécution programmée des différents Kages. Néanmoins, tout ce que Sasuke avait fait ne pouvait être oublié et si Sakura lui avait accordé son pardon naturellement grâce à l'amour qu'elle lui portait, elle ne pouvait imposer ce choix aux autres habitants du village.

Il fallait donc laisser le temps faire son office et ce fut forte de cette conviction qu'elle poussa la porte de la chambre de ses deux amis, avant de s'annoncer le plus joyeusement du monde :

**\- Bonjour ! Naruto, Sasuke-kun comment…****  
****\- Mais tu vas la fermer à la fin ?!**

Écarquillant les yeux gros comme des melons, la jeune kunoichi normalement habituée au calme des chambres d'hôpital n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée que celle de Naruto et Sasuke ne pouvait être autre chose qu'un lieu où les hurlements étaient une chose banale.

**\- Mais je te dis que cette nouvelle recette est délicieuse ! Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me croire ?!**

Les ramen, encore les ramen, toujours les ramen... Le héros de Konoha était véritablement accroc à ce plat et ce n'était pas maintenant que quelqu'un allait réussir à le changer ! Sakura soupira devant la scène, mais ne put masquer un sourire bienveillant. Il avait été décidé que Naruto et Sasuke seraient assignés à la même chambre d'hôpital, pour des raisons de commodités, mais il y avait une autre explication à cette affectation. Encore une fois, même si Sasuke avait décidé de tourner le dos aux ténèbres, son passé ne pouvait être oublié d'un claquement de doigts. Ainsi, grâce notamment à Tsunade-sama, il bénéficiait pour l'instant d'un traitement de faveur, mais ses éventuels mouvements devaient être surveillés. Être dans la même chambre que Naruto signifiait qu'un premier garde fou avait été dressé, complété par la présence permanente de plusieurs membres de l'ANBU, jamais trop loin de Sasuke Uchiha.

**\- Sakura-chan ! Je ne t'avais pas vu entrer ! Peux-tu expliquer à cet imbécile de Sasuke que la dernière recette de ramen d'Ichiraku est absolument la meilleure ?!**

Si Sakura n'avait pas fait un important effort pour se contrôler, elle se serait mise à pleurer… L'équipe 7 était à nouveau réunie, l'équipe 7 plaisantait à nouveau ensemble… Que pouvait-elle demander de plus ? Elle revivait depuis le retour de Sasuke au village et cela était également le cas de Naruto. Le héros de Konoha avait tenu sa promesse, il avait retrouvé son meilleur ami, il l'avait ramené, et maintenant il pouvait lui parler comme si rien ne s'était jamais produit… Toutes les blessures n'étaient cependant pas guéries, mais le temps finirait bien par cicatriser les plus récalcitrantes.

**\- Si tu arrêtes un peu de parler de ramen, je vous en apporterais peut-être pour le repas de ce soir !**

Elle fit mouche et Naruto ne put s'empêcher de lui faire répéter les paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer. Elle se prêta au jeu, alors que Sasuke semblait enfin soulagé par la tournure que les évènements prenaient.

**\- Mais Sakura-chan… J'ai toujours du mal pour manger de la main gauche alors tu comprends que…**  
**\- Tu peux toujours rêver !** Coupa la jeune femme. **Soit tu te débrouilles, soit je demande à Sai de venir te filer un petit coup de pouce ! C'est à toi de voir !**

Naruto fut instantanément vaincu et Sakura ne put cacher un nouveau sourire avant d'attraper les derniers résultats d'analyse du héros de Konoha, accrochés au bout de son lit. Feuilletant les différentes pages, elle ne vit rien d'anormal et fut heureuse de constater qu'il se remettait aussi rapidement que d'habitude. Naruto avait toujours eu des facultés de régénération hors-norme… un avantage qui s'était montré décisif à de nombreuses reprises.

Abandonnant son lit, elle se dirigea vers celui de Sasuke. Elle évita pourtant soigneusement de le regarder droit dans les yeux, ne souhaitant pas monter ô combien son retour au village pouvait l'emplir de joie.

Attrapant son feuillet de soin, elle le parcourut du regard avant que ce dernier ne s'assombrisse petit à petit. Lire les analyses de Sasuke lui faisait malheureusement toujours cet effet. Durant ses années d'errance, son corps en avait pris pour son grade, notamment lorsqu'il fut le disciple d'Orochimaru. Kakashi-sensei l'avait pourtant prévenue… Sasuke avait été insensibilisé au poison, mais le prix à payer n'était pas à négliger. Ses prises de sang n'étaient pas bonnes et mettaient en lumière un bon nombre de substances dopantes et régénératrices qui, à forte dose, étaient mauvaises pour l'organisme. Aveuglé par la vengeance, Sasuke n'avait pas prêté attention à sa propre santé et il en paierait les frais pendant des années... Néanmoins, depuis son admission à l'hôpital, Sakura avait remarqué une certaine forme d'amélioration et les substances toxiques qui coulaient dans ses veines commençaient à se dissiper. Il faudrait encore quelques années avant que son corps ne soit nettoyé, mais avec le temps, rien n'était impossible.

Elle reposa le feuillet et sourit cette fois à Sasuke qui resta impassible. Si Sai avait été dans cette pièce, il lui aurait affirmé que son sourire sonnait faux et que quelque chose la perturbait. Heureusement pour elle, il n'était pas là pour la mettre mal à l'aise avec ses remarques désobligeantes toujours placées au mauvais moment.

**\- Vous a-t-on annoncé la bonne nouvelle?**

Elle tenta de briser la mélancolie qui venait de prendre possession d'elle sous le regard stoïque de Sasuke, alors que Naruto était toujours en train de penser aux ramen qu'il dégusterait une fois le moment venu. Néanmoins, l'évocation d'une bonne nouvelle titilla sa curiosité et avant qu'il ne demande à Sakura de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir, la fleur prit les devants :

**\- Vous devriez pouvoir sortir la semaine prochaine.**

Naruto ne put retenir un cri de joie, alors que Sasuke perdit son regard à travers la fenêtre. À vrai dire, il n'était pas réellement perdu… Le dernier Uchiha observait plutôt le garde de l'ANBU qui était posté sur le toit d'en face et qui venait à l'instant de bouger.

**\- Comment cela va-t-il se passer pour moi ? Vais-je être en permanence sous surveillance ?**

Sasuke venait de poser la bonne question et Sakura fut heureuse qu'il le fasse. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants et ils ne pouvaient pas faire éternellement comme si tout était normal.

**\- Oui…** Répondit-elle doucement. **Tu seras sous surveillance permanente tant que le conseil n'aura pas pris une décision définitive. Une fois que ce sera fait, de nouvelles dispositions seront prises.**  
**\- C'est-à-dire ?**

Les nouvelles dispositions pouvaient être nombreuses et la prison à vie était une option à ne pas négliger. Sasuke lut cette éventualité dans le regard de la kunoichi et elle s'en voulut de ne pouvoir mieux cacher son malaise. Un shinobi devait être capable de garder ses sentiments pour lui-même… mais Sakura en avait toujours été incapable.

**\- Je ne sais pas Sasuke-kun. **

Naruto avait saisi la tournure grave que prenait la conversation. Sasuke serait peut-être emprisonné à vie et cette option ne lui plaisait guère. N'était-il pas à l'origine de la mort de Danzô après tout ? Celui qui fut le sixième Hokage, même pour quelques heures ? Une chose était certaine, les débats allaient être houleux quant à son sort… Les anciens du conseil n'étaient pas des tendres et ils n'étaient surtout pas du genre à pardonner facilement. Sakura devait donc se reposer sur son maître et lui accorder toute sa confiance pour les négociations à venir.

**\- Mais…** reprit Naruto. **Où Sasuke va-t-il loger une fois que nous serons autorisés à sortir ?**

Question pertinente, Sasuke devait le reconnaître. Encore une fois, si le dernier des Uchiha n'avait pas eu droit à un traitement de faveur, il serait jeté en prison le temps que son sort soit définitivement fixé.

**\- Kakashi-sensei s'est proposé pour l'héberger.** Répondit Sakura avant de se tourner vers Sasuke. **Ton ancien appartement fait partie du bon nombre de choses que l'attaque de Pain a pulvérisé.**

De toute manière, même si l'appartement de Sasuke était sur pied, il n'aurait pu y retourner. En attendant, il ne parut pas ravi à l'idée de partager le logement de son ancien sensei, car la collocation avec Kakashi n'était rien d'autre qu'une surveillance supplémentaire imposée par les dirigeants du village. Ses moindres faits et gestes allaient être épiés en permanence... Sasuke allait devoir commencer à l'accepter.

**\- Chez Kakashi-sensei ?** S'exclama Naruto. **Mais on a un temps fou à rattraper Sasuke et moi ! Ne peut-il pas venir vivre chez moi en attendant ? Je vais en parler à la vieille Tsunade et puis...**

Sasuke coupa alors subitement son ami, ne souhaitant absolument pas l'avoir sur le dos en permanence après sa sortie. Les chamailleries reprirent alors, sous le regard bienveillant de Sakura. Elle se souvint alors qu'elle avait failli proposer à Tsunade d'héberger Sasuke... mais elle n'avait pas soumis l'hypothèse, consciente que celle-ci serait rejetée. La kunoichi avait d'ailleurrs décidé récemment de prendre son envol et d'emménager seule dans un appartement à proximité de l'hôpital de Konoha. La guerre l'avait aidée à grandir et elle avait jugé que c'était le bon moment pour prendre cette responsabilité. Héberger Sasuke s'était imposé à elle, mais cette situation n'aurait pas été vivable… Franchement, comment aurait-elle fait pour vivre, pour dormir, pour se laver en sachant pertinemment que Sasuke se trouvait dans la pièce d'à côté ? Et puis, il devait bien prendre sa douche lui aussi, comment aurait-elle pu…

**\- Sakura-chan à quoi penses-tu ?**

Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point son visage affichait mille et un sous-entendus alors qu'elle imaginait Sasuke prendre sa douche dans sa propre salle de bain. Se sentant rougir, ce fut la moutarde qui lui monta au nez lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Naruto devenir moqueur au plus haut point…

**\- Oh Sakura-chan je crois savoir à quoi tu pensais…**  
**\- Non tu n'en sais rien !**

Et le coup de poing partit tout seul, s'écrasant sur la tête de Naruto. Vinrent ensuite un cri de douleur et les excuses de Sakura qui s'empressa de mettre de la glace sur la vilaine bosse qui n'allait pas tarder à pousser si elle n'agissait pas très très vite.

Silencieux, Sasuke regardait la scène avec attention et il dut bien avouer que cela lui avait manqué. Ses meilleures années, il les avait passées en compagnie de l'équipe 7. Il l'avait toujours su, mais il avait refusé de se l'avouer. Il avait pendant longtemps considéré les liens comme une faiblesse et il avait fait le choix de les briser pour devenir plus fort... sans succès. Aujourd'hui, il pouvait affirmer qu'être faible avait du bon… et que les liens qui existaient entre les individus menaient au bonheur... tout simplement.

Laissant ses deux anciens coéquipiers continuer à se chamailler, il perdit une nouvelle fois son regard par delà la fenêtre. Le ciel était d'un bleu magnifique aujourd'hui… il avait l'impression de le découvrir, de le redécouvrir et d'être passé à côté durant des années… Comme si son vrai lui avait été mis entre parenthèses pendant longtemps, comme s'il se réveillait après un profond sommeil qui avait duré une éternité.

Fermant les yeux quelques instants, ses souvenirs le portèrent jusqu'à son frère... Son frère, celui que Sasuke avait pris pendant longtemps comme l'être le plus méprisable de cette terre était en réalité l'homme qui devait l'inspirer… et ce serait définitivement le cas à partir d'aujourd'hui. Konoha redeviendrait sa patrie et il ferait tout pour la protéger avec ceux qu'il aimait et qu'il chérissait. Ce serait son nindô, son nouveau nindô...

**\- Sasuke-kun ? Est-ce que ça va ?**

Il ouvrit les yeux et dut faire face au visage inquiet de Sakura, comme tellement de fois par le passé. Oui, il avait considéré l'équipe 7 comme sa famille… sa nouvelle famille. Kakashi avait joué le rôle du père de substitution, celui sur qui l'on pouvait toujours compter, celui qui transmettait les savoirs... Naruto était, quant à lui, animé par la même volonté qu'Itachi. Ils avaient tous les deux cette force qui lui manquait, cette lumière que Sasuke ne possédait pas… et petit à petit il en était venu à considérer Naruto comme son frère. Quant à Sakura, qu'était-elle dans tout cela ? Était-elle sa mère ? Était-elle une sœur ? Ou bien autre chose ?

En réalité, Sasuke le savait très bien, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se mentir à lui-même encore sur ce point…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

La semaine fut longue, très longue. Sasuke n'avait plus l'habitude des hôpitaux et des règles inhérentes à l'état de convalescent. Un ninja médecin l'avait surpris en train de faire de l'exercice et il l'avait renvoyé se recoucher avec un mélange de crainte et d'appréhension. Visiblement, il lui faisait peur… Non pas que son attitude avait quoi que ce soit d'agressif, mais il était Sasuke Uchiha, un ninja déserteur qui semblait avoir obtenu un pardon malgré le danger qu'il représentait. Il était indésirable aux yeux de nombreuses personnes… et il pouvait comprendre cela.

La semaine s'était donc résumée aux quatre murs de sa chambre et aux bavardages de Naruto. En fin de compte, heureusement que son ami avait été là pour le distraire avec toutes les aventures rocambolesques que Sasuke avait manquées. A contrario, Naruto évitait de poser trop de questions à Sasuke sur le temps qu'il avait passé loin de Konoha. Le dernier des Uchiha devait bien admettre que son ami avait mûri et qu'il n'était plus du genre à mettre bêtement les pieds dans le plat sans réfléchir. Sasuke ne désirait pas réellement parler de ce qui s'était passé, de ce qu'il avait vécu et de ce qu'il avait fait pour le moment. Il allait lui falloir encore un peu de temps avant d'accepter pleinement ses erreurs. C'était peut-être égoïste de sa part, mais il apprécia le fait que Naruto comprenne ce besoin, sans qu'il n'ait à le formuler clairement.

En plus des bavardages, les consultations médicales étaient également à catégoriser dans les distractions de la semaine. Les deux amis avaient été, à tour de rôle, reçus par le Hokage en place. Si les soins journaliers avaient été prodigués par des ninjas médecins lambda, le Hokage avait pris personnellement en charge les soins inhérents aux bras meurtris des deux compagnons. Les premiers secours que Sakura avait prodigués sur le lieu du drame furent salvateurs, mais il fallait maintenant veiller à ce que la cicatrisation se fasse sans infection ou détérioration des tissus... et c'était là que le Hokage intervenait. Les échanges que Sasuke eut avec cette femme furent brefs, sans banalité, et elle ne s'étendit pas sur les sujets dérangeants. Tsunade se contenta donc de l'examiner, de lui faire lever le bras et d'évaluer les douleurs qu'occasionnaient les différentes pressions qu'elle exerçait sur lui. Durant l'un de ses examens, Sasuke se souvint que ce n'était pas la première fois que cette femme lui venait en aide. Avant qu'il ne déserte, elle était venue le tirer d'un coma dont il ne parvenait pas à s'extirper… cette femme n'avait pas usurpé son titre de Sannin après tout.

**\- Vous n'y êtes pas allés de main morte…** Commenta-t-elle une fois. **Une solution est peut-être envisageable… Il va falloir que j'y travaille.**

Sasuke n'avait rien répondu. Avait-il mérité de perdre un bras dans cette guerre meurtrière qui l'avait opposé à Naruto ? Oui. Mais le héros de Konoha, lui, avait-il réellement mérité le même sort que celui de l'imbécile qu'il était ? Cette fois, la réponse était clairement non. Naruto n'aurait jamais dû perdre un bras. De plus, il était droitier et c'était ce bras-là qui lui avait été enlevé. Si Sasuke devait apprendre à vivre avec un bras en moins, cela n'avait pas d'importance, mais ce n'était pas à Naruto de payer pour ses péchés. Ce fut pour cela que l'évocation d'une solution lui arracha un sourire... non pas pour lui, mais pour son ami.

En attendant, lorsque le jour de la sortie officielle pointa le bout de son nez, les deux compères ne savaient rien de plus concernant le sort qui allait être réservé à leur moignon. Pour le moment, la seule chose dont Sasuke pouvait être certain était sa prochaine destination : Kakashi n'allait pas tarder à passer pour l'emmener dans sa demeure, où il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que d'attendre la suite des événements.

Soudainement, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors que les deux compères étaient en train de verrouiller d'un bras maladroit leurs sacs respectifs. Le dernier des Uchiha pensa que son ancien sensei venait d'arriver, mais il se trompa sur l'identité du visiteur. S'il ne s'agissait pas de Kakashi, alors il ne pouvait s'agir que de Sakura. Il avait vu juste, car il ne s'était pas écoulé un seul jour sans qu'elle ne vienne les saluer, même brièvement. Seulement aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas seule. Son remplaçant venait également de pénétrer dans la chambre et Sasuke était incapable de retrouver le nom de cet individu.

**\- Sai ! C'est maintenant que tu te décides à venir nous rendre visite ?!** S'exclama Naruto.

Sai. Il s'en souvenait vaguement maintenant.

**\- Pardon Naruto. Je vouais venir avant, mais j'ai eu… comment dire… un contre temps.**

**\- En fait, il était chez les Yamanaka durant toute la semaine.** Renchérit Sakura. **Une histoire de peinture pour décorer l'entrée de la boutique je crois.**

Sakura ne put contenir un sourire plein de sous-entendus qui laissa Sai complètement de marbre. Et lorsqu'en fin de compte, il se mit à scruter son visage pour comprendre ce que son sourire signifiait, elle soupira avant de lui donner une bonne claque dans le dos.

**\- Laisse tomber Sai ! Sasuke-kun, je dois t'accompagner chez Kakashi-sensei, il a eu un empêchement !**

En fait, la non-présence de Kakashi-sensei s'expliquait par son état de santé déplorable. Le ninja copieur, qui n'avait maintenant plus de Sharingan, subissait encore les contrecoups du combat final contre Kaguya. Quoi qu'on puisse en dire, Kakashi prenait de l'âge et cette dernière épreuve avait été éprouvante pour lui. Il s'était même éclipsé de l'hôpital quelques jours avant sa sortie, ne souhaitant pas s'éterniser entre les quatre murs de sa chambre, surtout s'il devait prendre en charge Sasuke. Sakura lui avait dit une fois en plaisantant qu'il était maintenant incapable de remplir une mission sans faire un séjour à l'hôpital… La plaisanterie semblait malheureusement bien à l'ordre du jour.

**\- Attendez !** Coupa Sai. **J'ai des présents pour vous. Je crois que c'est ce que les amis font lorsque l'un d'eux est souffrant. **

En effet, Sai avait entre les mains deux livres et Sakura ne s'était pas posé plus de questions à ce sujet, pensant qu'il s'agissait de ses lectures personnelles. Visiblement, elle s'était trompée, notamment lorsque son camarade tendit l'un des deux ouvrages à Naruto. Le héros de Konoha fut immédiatement touché par le geste et attrapa le livre sans la moindre once d'hésitation.

**\- Merci Sai ! **

**\- J'aurais dû te l'apporter avant… Cela t'aurait aidé à passer le temps. J'en ai un également pour toi Sasuke-kun. Je peux t'appeler Sasuke-kun ?**

Cette fois, ce fut à Sasuke que le livre restant fut tendu, sous le regard stupéfait de Naruto et de Sakura. Le visage du dernier des Uchiha fut également marqué l'espace d'un instant par la surprise, avant qu'il ne jette un coup d'œil au livre tendu puis à l'homme qui le tenait.

**\- Pourquoi m'offres-tu cela ? Tu ne me connais même pas.**

La réponse, bien que peu chaleureuse, avait du sens, Sakura ne pouvait le nier. Elle appréhenda néanmoins les prochains mots de Sai qui était toujours maladroit lorsqu'il s'agissait d'exprimer des sentiments ou d'entretenir des relations. Cela aurait pu néanmoins être pire... Heureusement que l'ancien membre de la racine s'était abstenu de donner un surnom à Sasuke, car Sakura pouvait aisément imaginer Sai surnommer ce dernier « le traître » et cela le plus naturellement du monde.

**\- Parce que tu es précieux pour Naruto et Sakura. Parce qu'ils te considèrent comme un ami et que je suis bien placé pour savoir tout ce qu'ils ont dû traverser pour toi. Je te l'ai dit lors de notre première rencontre : S'ils se sont battus comme ils l'ont fait, c'est que tu dois en valoir la peine. Alors, j'espère que nous serons également amis.**

La déclaration fit monter d'un cran le niveau de stupeur de la chambre, alors que le silence s'installa. Les paires d'yeux des différents protagonistes se dirigèrent en cœur vers Sasuke, attendant patiemment la réponse de ce dernier. Il ne lâcha finalement Sai du regard que pour observer cette fois Sakura qui, d'un léger signe de tête, lui fit comprendre qu'il devait tout bonnement accepter la proposition.

**\- Merci**. Répondit finalement Sasuke en saisissant le livre que Sai lui tendait.

**\- L'histoire de Konoha. Il y a plusieurs chapitres sur les principaux évènements que tu as manqués pendant ton absence. J'ai pensé que cela pouvait t'intéresser !**

Le silence s'imposa de nouveau au petit groupe et ce fut cette fois les gloussements de Naruto qui attira les différents regards

**\- Vous verrez ! Bientôt, on mangera tous ensemble chez Ichiraku !**

La petite déclaration eut l'effet de dissiper la drôle d'atmosphère qui s'était installée, alors qu'un ninja médecin pénétra dans la pièce, annonçant au petit groupe qu'il était temps pour lui de se mettre en marche.

Sai s'éclipsa avant même que la sortie des deux amis ne soit effective, prétextant une nouvelle fois de nombreuses choses à faire. Sakura retint ses sourires pleins de sous-entendus, réalisant qu'Ino était en train de lui mettre le grappin dessus à son insu. Pauvre Sai...

Quant à Naruto, il dut composer avec de nombreux fans venus lui souhaiter un chaleureux retour à la vie normale à l'extérieur de l'hôpital. Le héros de Konoha n'était pas un inconnu. Naruto avait obtenu la reconnaissance du village après son combat contre Pain, mais avec la quatrième guerre ninja c'était la reconnaissance de tout le monde shinobi qu'il avait cette fois remportée. Qui aurait pu croire que l'enfant gaffeur qu'il était allait devenir un héros admiré par tous ? Sakura n'aurait pas parié dessus à l'époque… mais aujourd'hui, elle savait qu'un jour le titre de Hogake lui appartiendrait.

Alors que Naruto faisait face à la horde de villageois qui l'attendait, Sakura et Sasuke s'éclipsèrent. Le dernier des Uchiha avait opté pour une échappée discrète, préférant emprunter la sortie des artistes avec une capuche sur la tête plutôt que de devoir faire face aux mines déconfites des villageois qui le reconnaîtraient. Sakura le suivait de près jusqu'à atteindre des rues plus tranquilles, où les passants ne faisaient aucunement attention à eux. Sasuke en profita pour découvrir son visage et pour la première fois depuis longtemps il eut l'impression d'être véritablement de retour chez lui.

**\- Je sais où habite Kakashi, tu n'es pas obligée de m'accompagner.**

Il s'agissait d'une provocation, car Sasuke savait qu'il devait être accompagné partout où il allait… Jamais lâché d'une semelle, comme venait de le confirmer la présence de trois membres de l'ANBU quelques dizaines de mètres derrière eux.

**\- Il s'agit d'une mesure de précaution Sasuke-kun… Il va falloir un peu de temps avant que les choses ne redeviennent comme avant.**

Elle avait dit cela avec sa gentillesse habituelle, mais Sasuke ne pouvait contenir son agacement... Non pas envers Sakura, mais envers cette mascarade complètement inutile qu'était la surveillance dont il faisait l'objet.

**\- Si je le voulais réellement, je pourrais disparaître sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent, voire même pire. **

C'était la vérité et les têtes pensantes de Konoha le savaient également. Pourtant, ils agissaient comme s'ils ignoraient ses capacités. S'ils avaient réellement voulu bien faire, ils l'auraient emprisonné avec un service de sécurité qui tenait la route… Or il était libre, grâce à un traitement de faveur, mais flanqué de quelques membres de l'ANBU qui ne pourraient rien faire en cas de pépin. La logique aurait donc voulu que les têtes pensantes le laissent libre de ses mouvements au lieu de vouloir faire croire qu'ils contrôlaient ses moindres faits et gestes.

Songeant à ce point, Sasuke ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite que la disciple du cinquième Hokage venait de stopper tout mouvement et se trouvait immobile au beau milieu de la route. Quelques pas plus loin, il s'arrêta à son tour et lui adressa un regard par-dessus son épaule pour lire sur son visage la colère que sa déclaration venait de susciter.

**\- Ce n'est pas avec cet état d'esprit que le monde te pardonnera.**

Sasuke ne répondit rien et se contenta de la fixer d'un œil, alors qu'elle se remit en marche avant de le dépasser. Il la regarda s'éloigner pendant quelques instants avant de lui emboîter le pas. Il admit alors une chose qu'il avait déjà remarquée : Sakura avait changé, elle avait bien changé. Même si elle avait toujours les larmes faciles, il était évident qu'elle s'était endurcie et qu'elle s'était forgée un caractère qu'elle n'hésitait pas à affirmer.

Le problème était qu'elle avait raison. Ce n'était pas avec ce genre d'attitudes que Sasuke arriverait à faire quelque chose de bien. Naruto l'avait sauvé, il l'avait extirpé des ténèbres dans lesquels il se laissait engloutir… alors, il ne devait pas gâcher cette chance. Il ne devait pas gâcher le pardon que ses amis lui avaient offert avec ce genre de propos ou de pensées. L'espace d'un instant, le dernier des Uchiha ferma les yeux et songea au combat final qui l'avait opposé à Naruto, aux paroles que son ami lui avait tenues alors qu'ils étaient agonisants... et puis, il repensa aux premiers mots qu'il avait dit à Sakura lorsqu'elle fut à leurs côtés. Il lui avait demandé pardon… Alors qu'il venait d'ouvrir les yeux sur ses actes, recueillir le pardon de Sakura lui avait paru être la première des choses à faire. Il l'avait fait souffrir… tellement souffrir. Et pourtant, tout comme Naruto, elle avait déplacé des montagnes pour pouvoir le sauver. Elle n'était plus une gamine... non, elle était devenue une femme qui faisait face à la réalité des choses. Et elle avait accepté son pardon… ce qu'il vécut comme un grand soulagement. À ce moment-là, alors que les deux amis se relevaient, alors qu'elle séchait ses larmes, Sasuke aurait pu accepter que la mort vienne l'embrasser... Car il venait de renouer avec ceux qui étaient réellement importants pour lui : Naruto et Sakura.

**\- C'est ici.**

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, Sasuke n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils venaient d'arriver à destination, devant l'appartement de Kakashi. Sakura avait abandonné son air sévère et s'était adoucie, mais il restait tout de même le dernier des imbéciles. Combien de maladresse et de gestes blessants Sakura avait-elle encaissés ? Il ne pouvait le dire.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à manifester leurs présences en frappant à la porte, Sasuke suivit son instinct et retint son geste en l'attrapant par le poignet. Étonnée, elle plongea son regard vert dans le sien, alors qu'il chercha les mots à prononcer et qu'il trouva sans trop de difficultés.

**\- Je te demande pardon Sakura.**

S'excuser n'était pas la solution à tout, mais il avait remarqué que cela faisait du bien. Étrangement, et même s'il savait au fond de lui que Sakura pouvait tout lui pardonner, il attendit sa réponse avec appréhension. Le visage de kunoichi s'adoucit alors encore un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'un timide sourire naisse sur ses lèvres.

**\- Ce n'est pas grave Sasuke-kun. Tout cela est nouveau pour toi, comme pour nous… Alors, il faudra un peu de temps pour s'y faire et pour oublier. **

Le monde pouvait-il réellement tout oublier ? Était-ce réalisable ? Sasuke ne pensait pas que l'oubli total était une solution envisageable, mais il croyait que se souvenir des erreurs passées permettait de construire un avenir meilleur. Pourtant... il y avait bien des choses qui n'auraient jamais dû se produire et qui mériteraient de disparaître de toutes les mémoires : lui tentant de frapper à mort celle qui se tenait droit devant elle… deux fois.

**\- Sakura… Je voulais te dire…**

**\- Ah vous voilà ! Vous avez traîné en chemin non ?**

La fenêtre qui avoisinait la porte d'entrée venait de s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître le sensei de l'équipe 7. Cette apparition ne brisa pas pour autant l'atmosphère qui s'était installée entre les deux jeunes gens. Sakura avait saisi le ton grave que venait de prendre Sasuke et elle aurait aimé savoir ce qu'il était sur le point de lui dire. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'elle resta pendue à ses lèvres, ignorant totalement la présence de Kakashi.

**\- Aurais-je interrompu quelque chose ?** Demanda finalement ce dernier.

La question fut ignorée comme le reste et lorsque le sensei réalisa qu'aucun des deux jeunes gens n'était décidé à lui répondre, il soupira, ferma la fenêtre pour se présenter via la porte d'entrée. Consciente qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester indéfiniment silencieux à se fixer, Sakura rompit cette drôle d'atmosphère, libérant au passage son poignet, réalisant qu'elle ne pourrait obtenir ce qu'elle désirait maintenant. Quittant Sasuke du regard, les joues légèrement rosées, elle se tourna vers son professeur à qui elle offrit un sourire plutôt maladroit.

**\- Bonjour Kakashi-sensei. Nous avons été retardés à cause de la multitude de fans qui attendaient Naruto à la sortie de l'hôpital. Il doit y être encore à l'heure qu'il est ! **

**\- Je vois, je vois !** Acquiesça l'épouvantail. **Sasuke, je te souhaite la bienvenue dans mon humble demeure. **

Et il allia le geste à la parole, ouvrant la porte en grand pour inciter son ancien élève à pénétrer à l'intérieur. Sakura dissipa finalement son malaise avant de remarquer que la démarche du sensei de l'équipe 7 semblait laborieuse, signe que son rétablissement n'était toujours pas complet. Il aurait mieux fait de ne pas quitter l'hôpital, plutôt que de jouer les têtes de mule... Ce genre d'attitude engendrait souvent des séquelles, héritage des blessures mal soignées. Malheureusement, Sakura ne se voyait pas faire la morale à son sensei sur le sujet, surtout pas maintenant.

**\- Sakura, j'aurais besoin que tu passes dans la semaine si cela ne te dérange pas. J'aurais besoin d'un petit conseil...** Reprit Kakashi.

La grimace qu'il afficha confirma les doutes que la jeune femme venait d'avoir concernant son état de santé et elle n'avait pas besoin d'être devineresse pour comprendre que le fameux conseil était d'ordre médical. Elle revint sur sa position et se prépara alors à lui hurler le fond de sa pensée, mais elle fut coupée dans son élan par Sasuke qui pénétra finalement dans l'appartement. Elle allait faire de même, lorsque Kakashi s'interposa entre elle et la porte, levant la main pour lui dire tout bonnement au revoir.

**\- Je te remercie ! A bientôt Sakura !**

Et la porte lui fut claquée au nez. Elle resta choquée pendant quelques secondes, réalisant que son sensei venait tout bonnement de la mettre à la porte. Grinçant des dents, elle se tourna néanmoins avec panache et partit la tête haute non sans murmurer quelques insanités à destination de son professeur. Elle n'était cependant pas sotte et elle comprit que Kakashi avait tout bonnement besoin de se retrouver seul avec Sasuke…. Mais quand même ! Il y avait bien d'autres manières de faire ! Surtout lorsque l'on venait d'interrompre une conversation !

Songer à ce point fit naître de nouveau le malaise qui avait pris possession d'elle tout à l'heure… et comme bien souvent, elle n'avait pas pu connaître les pensées les plus enfouies de Sasuke Uchiha.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Ranger des documents n'était pas la tâche que Sakura préférait, mais elle avait accepté de donner un coup de main de bon cœur à son maître ce matin, car Tsunade était véritablement débordée. Entre la fin de la guerre et la gestion de l'hôpital, le Hokage en place en voyait de toutes les couleurs et son bureau en avait fait les frais lors d'une crise de colère qu'elle n'avait pu contenir... Un nombre incommensurable de documents officiels s'étaient alors retrouvés éparpillés dans la pièce sans que Tsunade envisage d'arrêter le massacre. Une fois l'orage passé, Shizune avait commencé à rassembler les documents les plus importants et Sakura était venue prendre la relève pour la soulager. Heureusement pour la jeune femme, le cinquième Hokage semblait s'être repris en main et elle se montra très reconnaissante envers son élève.

À dire vrai, Sakura n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Il s'agissait de son jour de repos et de toute manière, le travail à l'hôpital commençait à reprendre un rythme normal avec les sorties de plus en plus nombreuses des shinobis blessés durant le conflit. L'hôpital avait été surpeuplé pendant un temps, notamment à cause de la présence des shinobis de l'alliance. Tsunade-sama était connue pour être actuellement la plus grande kunoichi maniant l'art du soin, alors c'était naturellement qu'elle avait proposé de prendre en charge les blessés qui présentaient des traumatismes corporels importants. Si elle ne regrettait pas ce choix, la princesse des limaces était néanmoins bien contente de voir tout ce beau monde retourner progressivement chez lui.

**\- Je suis trop vieille pour ces conneries…**

Les mots étaient sortis seuls, alors que Sakura empilait divers documents dans un coin de la pièce. La jeune femme se tourna vers son maître et la trouva pensive, le regard perdu par-delà les nombreuses fenêtres qui peuplaient son bureau.

**\- Je n'écoutais pas Tsunade-sama. Qu'avez-vous dit ?**

Sakura n'obtint qu'un léger soupir en guise de réponse, alors que son maître retourna s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qui lui était réservé. Utiliser un jutsu pour paraître plus jeune était d'une facilité déconcertante, mais elle avait été incapable d'en créer un qui puisse faire disparaître le poids des années passées. Si son visage ne laissait en rien supposer les épreuves qu'elle avait pu traverser, son esprit, lui, était fatigué. À cet instant, le Hokage aurait aimé se trouver à mille lieues de ce bureau en train de boire et de parier… mais elle ne le pouvait pas, encore pendant un temps tout du moins.

**\- Je pensais à voix haute.** Répondit finalement la princesse des limaces. **Je ne disais rien d'important… mais je suis certaine que toi tu as des choses intéressantes à me rapporter. La sortie de Naruto et Sasuke par exemple… comment s'est-elle déroulée ?**

**\- Bien, dans l'ensemble bien.**

Sakura regretta instantanément l'hésitation que sa réponse laissait transparaître. En réalité, rien ne s'était véritablement mal passé, mais elle aurait aimé que certaines choses se déroulent différemment… En attendant, Tsunade-sama ne manqua pas de se saisir de cette hésitation :

**\- Pourquoi dans l'ensemble ?**

La jeune kunoichi abandonna sa tâche pour s'approcher du bureau où se trouvait son maître. Elle se fit souriante, comme pour la rassurer, alors que Tsunade semblait prête à interpréter la moindre de ses réactions, la moindre de ses paroles. Elle n'avait pourtant pas à s'en faire : Tsunade faisait suivre Sasuke en permanence et des rapports lui étaient adressés tous les jours... Alors, si une chose importante s'était produite, elle aurait été forcément mise au courant, Sakura le savait bien.

**\- Il y a eu une foule importante qui était présente pour la sortie de Naruto, nous empêchant de passer un moment tous les trois comme nous l'avions prévu. Du coup, j'ai accompagné toute seule Sasuke chez Kakashi-sensei.**

Il ne s'agissait que d'un demi-mensonge en fin de compte. Tsunade sembla s'en contenter, hochant plusieurs fois de la tête sans pour autant quitter sa disciple des yeux.

**\- Le procès devrait avoir lieu dans le mois qui vient.** Reprit le Hokage. **Il se tiendra à huit clos et Sasuke sera jugé par les différentes instances dirigeantes de Konoha.**

**\- Uniquement de Konoha ?**

**\- Oui. C'est une affaire qui concerne notre village et uniquement notre village, donc nous serons les seuls juges. Nous allons devoir néanmoins rendre des comptes aux villages de l'alliance. On appelle cela la courtoisie.**

Sakura se sentit instantanément soulagée et cette nouvelle était à elle seule capable d'égayer le reste de ses jours. Faire face aux membres du conseil de Konoha était une chose suffisamment difficile pour que les pays voisins ne viennent pas se mêler de cette histoire. Sakura avait néanmoins pensé qu'ils seraient associés à ce procès, notamment parce que les victimes de Sasuke étaient nombreuses et appartenaient aux différents pays. La prestance, l'importance et l'influence du Raikage entre autres étaient bien connues, comme la haine qu'il affichait envers celui que le cœur de Sakura avait choisi. Il avait voulu Sasuke mort et même si le frère du Raikage était sain et sauf, Sakura ne pensait pas que cet homme soit capable de pardonner. Sa non-présence lors du procès augmentait donc considérablement les chances de Sasuke et, compte tenu du travail qui a été accompli pour rapprocher les différents villages shinobis, il serait peu judicieux pour le Raikage d'invalider ou d'intenter quoi que ce soit qui irait à l'encontre de la décision du village de Konoha.

**\- C'est une bonne nouvelle.** Souffla-t-elle enfin. **Allons-nous être entendus pour plaider la cause de Sasuke ? Je veux dire, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei et même moi ?**

**\- Certainement pas !**

Sakura sursauta. Le ton avait été sec et tranchant, bien qu'involontaire. Tsunade s'excusa d'un geste de main, sans pouvoir contenir un certain amusement qui restait pour le moment mystérieux aux yeux de Sakura.

**\- Imagines-tu la situation si je laissais Naruto prendre la parole durant le procès ? Il serait capable de menacer de déserter si jamais Sasuke était emprisonné !**

Sakura considéra pendant quelques instants l'exemple que venait de donner Tsunade-sama et même si cette solution n'était peut-être pas celle que Naruto envisagerait, Sakura n'excluait pas pour autant un geste désespéré de sa part… ou de la sienne.

**\- Si Sasuke est condamné, Naruto ne l'acceptera pas, qu'il intervienne ou non.**

**\- Je sais.** Reprit Tsunade. **Que puis-je te dire, si ce n'est d'avoir confiance ? Tout le monde connaît la position de Naruto sur la question et il est le héros de Konoha… Le héros de cette guerre. Crois-moi Sakura, cela fera pencher la balance dans notre sens, même si une issue positive n'est pas totalement garantie.**

**\- Et moi ne puis-je pas être entendue ?**

Tsunade la dévisagea une nouvelle fois, avant de soupirer doucement :

**\- Vous êtes incorrigibles tous les deux… Non Sakura, tu n'interviendras pas non plus.**

Si la disciple du cinquième Hogake avait parfaitement compris les raisons qui avaient poussé son maître à refuser la présence de Naruto lors de ce moment crucial pour l'avenir de Sasuke, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle faisait le même choix la concernant. Sakura savait tenir sa langue et ne ferait jamais la moindre esclandre dans une situation aussi critique que ce procès, alors pourquoi…

**\- Avant que tu ne me poses la question, laisse-moi te répondre**. Reprit Tsunade. **Le conseil ne tiendra simplement pas compte de tes propos, car tu n'es pas assez objective.**

**\- Mais pourquoi cela ?!** S'emporta-t-elle. **Dire la vérité est parfaitement objectif !**

**\- Quelle vérité veux-tu dire Sakura ?** Coupa Tsunade. **Celle qui arrange Uchiha Sasuke ou celle que vous cachez délibérément au monde ?**

Sakura eut l'impression de reculer d'un pas, même si elle resta parfaitement immobile. Si son maître pouvait l'intimider, elle n'imaginait même pas si cette question lui était posée par l'un des membres du conseil de Konoha. Baissant la tête, vaincue, Sakura ne put s'empêcher de serrer les poings. Elle était en colère, à la fois contre elle-même, mais également contre ce soi-disant procès qui allait juger des faits sans en connaître réellement les motivations. Ces idiots qui allaient décider du futur de Sasuke, connaissaient-ils seulement les épreuves qu'il avait dû traverser tout au long de sa vie ? Étaient-ils capables de prendre en compte le massacre de ses parents, la marque maudite qu'Orochimaru lui avait imposée de force pour l'attirer dans ses filets ? Ou allaient-ils seulement s'en tenir aux erreurs que Sasuke avait commises ?

Voilà pourquoi tu ne peux pas intervenir Sakura. Reprit Tsunade beaucoup plus calmement. Parce que tu n'es pas assez objective et parce que l'amour que tu portes à Uchiha Sasuke sautera aux yeux de tout le monde... et le conseil n'accordera plus le moindre crédit à tes propos.

**\- Cette vérité n'appartient qu'à nous.**

La Hokage fronça un sourcil, puis deux, n'étant pas certaine de comprendre ce que sa disciple était en train de raconter. Pourtant, sans qu'elle ne le demande, Sakura leva la tête et la fixa avec ce regard plein de détermination qui avait convaincu la princesse des limaces de prendre cette jeune fille sous son aile pour la former. La volonté du feu était présente dans les yeux de Sakura, Tsunade ne s'était jamais trompée sur ce point.

**\- Cette vérité n'appartient qu'à nous.** Répéta-t-elle. **Elle appartient à Sasuke, à Naruto, à Kakashi-sensei et à moi-même. Elle ne regarde personne d'autre.**

Les détails des évènements qui s'étaient déroulés après la mort de Danzô, ainsi que les choix que Sasuke avait faits lorsque Kaguya fut défaite appartenaient à l'équipe 7. Il s'agissait d'un fardeau qu'ils devaient porter ensemble, sans que cela ne regarde qui que ce soit d'autre. Ils avaient tous commis des erreurs et ces évènements en étaient la conséquence. Le conseil pouvait donc passer son chemin s'il voulait en connaître les tenants et les aboutissants.

Forte de cette conviction, Sakura marqua alors une pause, le regard toujours plein d'ardeurs. Elle ne prit cependant pas la peine de relever l'allusion que venait de faire Tsunade-sama concernant ses sentiments… après tout, qui n'était pas au courant à Konoha de l'amour qu'elle portait au dernier des Uchiha ?

**\- Maître… Je suis certaine que vous comprenez. Il y a des choses, que vous avez faites, que vous avez vues et qui n'appartiennent qu'aux Sannin…. À vous, à Jiraya-sama et à Orochimaru. Il en va de même pour nous.**

Tsunade ne put retenir un sourire, avant de s'enfoncer dans son siège. Elle pivota alors vers la fenêtre et se projeta loin vers le ciel. Il était vraiment tant qu'elle passe le flambeau et que la nouvelle génération prenne en main l'avenir de Konoha, car cette dernière avait été plus que formée pour permettre au village de prospérer.

**\- Tu as raison Sakura.** Répondit-elle sans quitter le ciel du regard. **J'ai confiance en toi et en tes capacités de jugement… Alors peux-tu répondre à une question ?**

La disciple du cinquième Hokage répondit par l'affirmative d'un signe de tête sans être certaine que son maître l'ait réellement vu.

**\- Penses-tu que Uchiha Sasuke représente une menace pour le village ?**

Et en posant cette question, Tsunade pivota une nouvelle fois vers sa disciple, ne quittant pas son visage du regard comme pour y lire de nouveau l'hésitation qui avait pris possession d'elle tout à l'heure. Pourtant, Sakura resta forte. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de fermer les yeux quelques instants, comme pour remettre en ordre ses sentiments et ses pensées. Elle voulait répondre la vérité et elle voulait connaître elle-même cette vérité sans se bercer d'illusions. Elle le revit alors s'excuser après la bataille finale qui l'avait opposé à Naruto, elle le revit sourire lorsqu'il s'était assis malgré la douleur et les blessures que les deux amis s'étaient infligées. Elle repensa aux propos qu'il avait tenus lorsqu'elle l'avait accompagné chez Kakashi-sensei, puis aux nouvelles excuses qui avaient émergé quelques minutes après. Alors, ce fut en son âme et conscience qu'elle répondit finalement à son maître, alors que ses yeux venaient de retrouver la lumière du jour :

**\- Non. Je ne pense pas qu'il représente une menace.**

Elle était sincère avec Tsunade, mais également avec elle-même. Sasuke était revenu et pour de bon. Naruto avait réussi à le ramener dans le droit chemin, alors elle devait croire que Sasuke ne s'en écarterait plus.

**\- Dans ce cas, je me fis à ton jugement, car j'ai confiance en lui malgré tes sentiments.** Répondit Tsunade.** Je défendrai la cause d'Uchiha Sasuke lors du procès, si toutefois je suis toujours le Hokage en place à ce moment-là.**

Elle l'avait dit et cela lui fit un bien fou. La déclaration eut néanmoins l'effet inverse sur sa disciple qui se crispa à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Ainsi, Tsunade prévoyait de passer le flambeau… Égoïstement, ce n'était pas le changement de dirigeant qui inquiétait Sakura, mais justement le fait que Tsunade-sama ne soit peut-être pas là pour plaider la cause de Sasuke. La bienveillance de la Sannin envers ce dernier n'était plus à démontrer… Elle avait ainsi passé l'éponge sur beaucoup de choses, notamment grâce à l'affection qu'elle portait à Sakura. Tsunade ne l'avouerait peut-être jamais, mais elle voyait en Sakura la fille qu'elle n'avait jamais eue... et pour elle, la Sannin serait capable de bien des choses.

**\- Mais… Tsunade-sama, qui… qui va vous remplacer ?**

La véritable question était « qui défendra Sasuke mieux que vous lors du procès ? », mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas présenter les choses sous cet angle sans passer pour une personne uniquement intéressée par son propre bien-être. La question restait néanmoins pertinente, le nom de Naruto passa en coup de vent dans son esprit avant que la kunoichi réalise que son ami était encore un peu trop jeune et immature pour endosser cette responsabilité… alors qui ?

**\- Ne t'inquiète pas Sakura.** Reprit Tsunade. **Il défendra la cause de Sasuke encore mieux que moi.**

Et elles restèrent ainsi, à se fixer pendant quelques secondes, le visage bienveillant de Tsunade face à l'inquiétude de Sakura qui se dissipa petit à petit, laissant apparaître un timide sourire et puis finalement une moue qui respirait le soulagement.

**\- Vous avez probablement raison Tsunade-sama.**

Car c'était à Kakashi-sensei que Tsunade pensait.

**\- Bon… Je pense que je vais vous laisser désormais, vous semblez avoir encore de nombreuses choses à faire.**

**\- Je te remercie Sakura.** Conclut le Hokage en désignant d'un geste de main la pièce maintenant rangée.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, la jeune femme s'inclina pour saluer son maître avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas tranquille. Tsunade regarda la porte se fermer, soupira doucement en songeant une nouvelle fois au fait que Sakura était bel et bien la fille qu'elle aurait aimé mettre au monde si Dan avait survécu… Mais elle ne devait pas penser à lui maintenant, car Konoha avait encore besoin d'elle pendant quelques temps... Et après, seulement après, elle aurait le droit d'être ivre et nostalgique là où bon lui semblait.

**\- Elle savait que tu étais là…  
**

La fenêtre se trouvant derrière son bureau s'ouvrit alors, laissant apparaître le sensei de l'équipe 7.

**\- Je sais.** Déclara Kakashi d'un ton las. **Je l'évite pour parer à quelques remontrances…**

**\- Elle aurait pourtant raison.**

**\- Oh je ne dis pas le contraire… Vous allez par contre un peu vite en besogne Godaime… Rien ne dit que je serais le prochain Hokage en fonction.**

Tsunade laissa échapper un gloussement, avant de tourner la tête dans sa direction :

**\- Tu verras Kakashi, cette charge t'ira comme un gant.**

Et pour cacher son malaise, le principal concerné se mit à rire, un rire forcé et peu sincère. L'épouvantail avait toujours fui la fonction de Hokage, car ce n'était pas la première fois que son nom était associé à cette lourde charge… Il allait pourtant devoir s'en accommoder, car il ne pouvait pas refuser un tel honneur. Il serait très probablement le sixième Hokage, protecteur du village de Konoha… mais avec un peu de chance, il pourrait peut-être passer le flambeau assez rapidement à cette nouvelle génération qui était indéniablement animée par la volonté du feu.


End file.
